


[podfic] scientific method

by 100demons, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, F/M, Obliviousness, Podfic, Post-Movie, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slow Build, lab reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bruce tries to test out his hypothesis: I love Darcy Lewis.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>---</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Darcy groans and plants her forehead on the table. “I am going to kill my professor. First, I’m going to lure her into a dark, dank alley and then shank her with a knife made from sporks. Then I’m going to drag her to the Hudson, dump her body in the middle of the night and cackle over the remains of her body while the piranhas eat her eyeballs.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well,” Bruce says, considering Darcy’s plan. “I don’t think piranhas live in the Hudson. Too cold, I think. And if you were going to drag her to the Hudson, you’d need a proper black body bag to stash her in and an inconspicuous looking van to carry you to the river. Oh and cement blocks to tie to her body so it won’t float.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] scientific method

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scientific method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412854) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, lab reports, slow build, crack, obliviousness, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS  


 **Length:** 00:24:12 __  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_scientific%20method_.mp3)** , or as a  **[podbook (m4b) right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AVG\)%20_scientific%20method_.m4b)**  (thanks, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)


End file.
